Linda Goodwitch
She got told off by Headmaster Grimm for saying that... Linda Goodwitch is a rebel who grew up in the Emerald Palace. Her mother is Glinda the Good Witch, she is reluctant to follow her mom's footsteps as expected by everyone wether she wants to or not. Portrayal She would be voiced by Selena Gomez, although Katy Perry would work well. Character Personality Linda is a sarcastic know-it-all. She hates scratchy dresses due to an unfortunate event when she was 6. She feels a strange connection to the Wicked Witch of the West and tries to find the Wicked Witch's daughter constantly. She is so rebellious because she grew up slightly ignored. Her mom was so busy making other people happy, Linda never got the basic happiness of good time with her mom. The destiny of becoming just like her mom just gave her thoughts of ignoring her future daughter and working tirelessly. She doesn't want that to happen. Even though her mother is counting on her. She can read people and see their personality just by talking to them. Appearance Linda used to have Glinda styled blonde hair. She decided that it was too girly and dyed her hair purple against her mother's will. She has lavender eyes and chin length hair. She used to dress in darker shades, but upon reaching her lifetime goal (meeting the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the west), has found the dark shades nearly useless (darker shades get hot easily, and the dark shades were to feel connected to the Wicked Witch, and now she has met the witch's daughter), she has changed her overall shade to yellow and green. Relationships Family Linda frequently fights with her mom and never knew her dad. And her mother has high expectations that Linda couldn't live up to so she just gave up Friends Linda is a loner who's searching for the Wicked Witch of the West's daughter. She does have a close relationship with Crimson White. She doesn't really get along with any princesses of the school though can stand Ashlynn Ella sometimes times. Romance Linda is searching for true love but has not found it yet nor is she really intrested. Pet Linda owns a small mouse she found, and let's it go anywhere, as long as it comes back. Clothes Basic She wears a yellow silk dress with red Shoes. Legacy Day She wore a poufy pink dress that her mother gave her (which she hated) and a high crown (made her head hurt for ages) Her legacy key was supposed to be Pink and Red. Quotes "I would never trust anyone who has a stamp on their forehead saying 'yes, I am lying' and you my friend, are wearing that stamp."-Linda on her "perfect" destiny "Well, nobody will do this again, so I guess I will."- Linda on taking risks "If someone had the right to tell me what to do, I would listen."-Linda's motto Gallery Katyperryaslinda.jpg|Katy Perry, Linda's lovely portrayal Lindabyfreakymagic.jpg|Linda the lovely FreakyMagic Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Emmarainbow432's original characters Category:Land of Oz